starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha-44, Dak (Timeline B)
Clone Commander Dak was originally an Alpha ARC trooper, cloned in 32 BBY from Jango Fett's DNA. He was trained by the Mandalorian bounty hunter himself and taught how to fight as primarily as an individual. However, of the Alpha ARCs, Dak was one of the troopers who showed the most preference to fighting with squadmates, and it was this taste for teamwork that resulted in Alpha-44's rise through the ranks. Background Dak was on a mission behind Separatist lines sometime in late 22 or early 21 BBY when an ambush resulted in the death of the squad under his command. With no other ARCs to form a new squad for Dak, the Captain was instead given command of a Company of ordinary clone troopers. Dak slowly climbed the ranks, being put in command of larger and larger forces, until he was the Senior Commander leading the 144th Legion. He proceeded to mold these troops into one of the most-disciplined units in the Grand Army of the Republic; the troops of the 144th Legion were pushed as hard as Dak would've pushed Alpha ARCs. They rose to meet the challenge, however, and came to respect their leader even while cursing his name for giving them even more push-ups. Sometime before the switch to Phase II armor, Commander Dak's 144th Legion was placed into suspended animation. This was somehow arranged by Phalanx, but exactly how he convinced the Republic to give him an entire Legion of troops is unknown to this day. The New Republic The 144th Legion was awoken in 24 ABY by Phalanx, who only days before had been forced to leave the New Republic Navy by a conspiracy at the highest levels of the Republic. The Legion became a private army for the former Admiral. Death During an attack on the Third Death Star constructed by the Galactic Alliance of the Legacy of the Force era (alternate timeline B), Commander Dak infiltrated the battle station in an attempt to destroy it. The clone was stopped by GA forces and killed, though the Defiant was still able to ram the Death Star and damage it enough to force a retreat. Third Republic During the days of the Third Republic, the Golden Empire cloned Senior Commander Dak along with a multitude of other famous clone troopers. Eventually, Dak was captured by Phalanx - once more an Admiral - where the Senior Commander's new incarnation was somehow persuaded to join the Admiral's cause. Eventually, Dak returned to the Golden Empire as a Republic agent. He helped recapture the RSS Defiant and "recruited" several of the other Golden Empire Commanders into the Republic's forces, most notably Commander Bly. Two years later, Dak participated in the offensive that resulted in Bly killing Darth Mallous and led to the downfall of the Golden Empire. Perhaps a month after that, he was aboard the RSS Defiant with the rest of the 144th Legion when it was drawn into a Rakatan wormhole. Fourth Republic Four milennia later, still alive due to either suspended animation or the unusual effects of the wormhole on space and time, Dak was again part of Phalanx's private army. But when the Fourth Republic was founded, Dak and the 144th Legion were equipped with new and powerful armor and used once again as the Marine contingent aboard the RSS Defiant. During the Confederacy-Republic War, Dak and his men became war heroes. Their greatest accomplishment during this time was the successful offensive against Geonosis, where the clones managed to put aside age-old grudges and ally themsleves with the native Geonosians against CIUS forces. Shade During the conflict between the Fourth Republic and the Shade Imperium, Alpha-44 (with, after a promotion and a Marine Corps reorganization, the rank of Major General) commanded RN-1404, RAS Hornet. An Aurora-class cruiser, she was named after the Venator-class RSS Hornet of old. As her CO, Dak participated in the war against Darth Acheron, taking part in multiple space battles and boarding actions (most notably the Battle of Mygeeto, where Dak was a member of the boarding party that ultimately defeated Acheron). Prior to his death at the hands of Acheron, Swayvil, the commander of the Chiss military, had instructed Alpha-44 to assume leadership of the Chiss armed forces if Swayvil did not survive. Thus, when the Chiss united with the Fourth Republic, Dak was placed in command of the newly-formed Chiss branch of the Republic Navy. Post-Shade In late 4130 ABY, now-Admiral Dak, while en route to a conference, was the target of an assassination attempt which paralyzed him from the waist down. He spent much of the conflict against the mysterious cruiser (later revealed to be under the control of Duren) lying unconscious in the RAS Hornet's sickbay. His role in the final battle against Duren's forces remains classified, but clearly he played some role, as Alpha-44 was listed as KIA during the mission. A recent leak of Republic Intelligence documents, however, has led to rumors that Dak may have been in steady contact with Duren prior to the latter's rampage; the specifics are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Fourth Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article